


Pretend

by AayHan



Series: Star Wars One shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AayHan/pseuds/AayHan
Summary: Promt- we were never meant for eachother. But I'm glad for even a shear moment it felt like we were.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Series: Star Wars One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058810
Kudos: 11





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Promt- we were never meant for eachother. But I'm glad for even a shear moment it felt like we were.

_ You look over at your lover, your Obi-Wan. A smile crosses your face. How a chance meeting on a small moon can change your fate so much. _

_ "What's on your mind, Love?" _

_ Your smile widens _

_ "How much I love you." _

_ He smiles at you, raising an eyebrow _

_ "Just that?" _

_ You lean over, his lips brushing against yours _

_ "Yeah, just that." _

* * *

His eyes are full of tears

"Please, dont."

You two were never meant to be together, even if in those small moments you thought there was a chance

"I'm sorry."

Everything starts to blur and sounds start to become fizzy. You keep your eyes on Obi-Wan, even as his features start to blur.

"I love you."

Your final words leave your mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing


End file.
